happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Can't Stop Coffin
"Can't Stop Coffin" es el sexagésimo episodio de Happy Tree Friends y el segundo de la tercera temporada. Este es el último episodio en tener una resolución de 4:3. Todos los episodios posteriores pasarán a tener una resolución de 16:9. Trama del Episodio Durante un partido de baseball, Cuddles salta la cerca para recuperar la pelota que Cro-Marmot lanzó muy lejos. Sin embargo, cuando salta hacia el otro lado cae dentro de un ataúd vacío que estaba colocado en una tumba. Trata de levantar la tapa del ataúd varias veces, pero sus intentos son frustrados por Lumpy, quien estaba colocando tierra en la tumba, haciendo más pesada la tapa del ataúd. Debido a que Lumpy está escuchando música con auriculares no puede escuchar los gritos de Cuddles. En el interior del ataúd, Cuddles comienza a arañar la tapa en un vano intento por salir de ahí. Enciende un fósforo, revelando que se ha desgastado las uñas y la piel de los dedos y los arañazos en la tapa están cubiertos de sangre. El fósforo termina incendiando el ataúd y Cuddles grita de terror. Lumpy, por otro lado, huele el humo que sale de la tierra y se imagina un Bistec. Las orejas y la cabeza de Cuddles son quemadas por el fuego, pero para su suerte, comienza a entrar agua al ataúd a través de la manguera de Lumpy, apagando el fuego. Desafortunadamente, el ataúd comienza a inundarse. Lumpy hace un nudo en la manguera, pero aun así lo hace demasiado tarde, ya que el ataúd está completamente inundado. Lumpy se sube a su camión e intenta alejarse, pero presiona la reversa en lugar de ir adelante y pasa por encima de la tumba donde está enterrado Cuddles. Frustrado, comienza a acelerar y la camioneta se empieza a hundir más en la tierra. Como resultado de esto, Pop y Cub, quienes están llorando frente a una tumba, quedan cubiertos de lodo. Para empeorar las cosas, la lapida debajo de las ruedas de la camioneta sale volando hacia Cub, aplastándolo y matándolo. Cuddles está a punto de ahogarse, cuando de repente los neumáticos del camión destruyen la puerta del ataúd. Esto elimina el agua, pero el neumático empieza a girar encima del rostro de Cuddles, raspándole la piel mientras grita en agonía. En la casa de The Mole, el ataúd cae y golpea su refrigerador. The Mole abre el ataúd pensando que era su refrigerador y abre la tapa. Saca uno de los ojos de Cuddles pensando que era una manzana y lo pule en su camisa antes de alejarse. Cuddles, aún con vida, cae del ataúd y se arrastra en el suelo, deformado y gimiendo de dolor. Antes de que pueda alejarse demasiado, el camión de Lumpy cae a través del suelo y lo aplasta. Mientras tanto, The Mole mira la televisión, donde se puede ver una mesa con una manzana comida hasta su centro y el ojo de Cuddles comido de la misma manera. Moraleja "Don't be afraid to get dirt under your fingernails!" (¡No tengas miedo de la suciedad debajo de las uñas!). Muertes #Cub es aplastado por una lápida. #Cuddles es aplastado por el camión de Lumpy. Heridas *Cuddles sufre varias heridas durante el episodio: #Se desgasta los dedos al rasguñar la tapa del ataúd. #Se quema levemente la cabeza. #Casi se ahoga cuando el ataúd se llenaba de agua. #El neumático del coche de Lumpy rueda hacia el rostro de Cuddles, destrozándole la piel de la cara. #The Mole le arranca un ojo confundiendolo con una manzana. Errores #Warren Graff (el actor de voz de Toothy) no aparece en los créditos. #La dirección de la cornamenta de Lumpy cambia muchas veces a lo largo del episodio, a veces durante tomas continuas. #Cuddles no pudo haber caído directamente al interior del ataud. Dado que ya habia una tapa puesta. #No tiene sentido que Lumpy estuviera enterrando un ataúd vacío. #La antena en los auriculares de Lumpy aparece en el audífono izquierdo, pero cuando ata la manguera la antena está en el audífono derecho. #A pesar de que la puerta del ataúd se rompe cuando Lumpy está arrastrando sus ruedas en él, cuando The Mole toma uno de los ojos de Cuddles la puerta sigue estando. Incluso, en la version Blurb, las letras preguntan si la tapa del ataúd no había sido destruida por Lumpy. #Cuando Cuddles ve que va a ser atropellado, un ojo es más grande que el otro. #Cuando Lumpy rompe la puerta del ataúd, Cuddles no tiene síntomas de haber estado ahogándose (no está respirando con dificultad e incluso grita luego de salir del agua). #Los rayones que hizo Cuddles en la tapa del ataúd desaparecen cuando The Mole la abre. #La posición del lunar de The Mole cambia cuando empieza a ver la televisión. #Es imposible que Cuddles siga vivo luego de todo el daño que sufre en el episodio (En el momento en el que se arrastra y luego lo pisa la rueda de la camioneta de Lumpy), ya que su cara no tenía ojos y estaba destrozada, y en la vida real, nadie podría sobrevivir a eso. #Russell y el arbusto desaparecen cuando Cuddles intenta agarrar la pelota que fue lanzada por Cro-Marmot. Curiosidades *Éste es el último episodio en usar la introducción original de Happy Tree Friends. A partir del episodio Wrath of Con se usa una nueva introducción y Cuddles no es visto después de los créditos. *Lumpy tiene el mismo camión que Lammy roba en A Bit of a Pickle. *Debido a la aparición de Cub y Pop en el cementerio se podría decir que están visitando la tumba de su esposa. *Éste es uno de los episodios donde un personaje sufre a lo largo del episodio. *Dentro de la casa de The Mole hay calabazas talladas de manera incorrecta como las de Out of Sight, Out of Mime. *Ésta es la primera vez en que Russell sobrevive en un episodio de Internet. *Éste es el primer episodio donde protagoniza Cuddles desde Let it Slide. *En la televisión de The Mole se puede escuchar audio del episodio A Change of Heart. *Éste es el último episodio de Halloween donde es usado el tema original de Halloween. *Éste es el primer episodio donde protagoniza Lumpy desde From A to Zoo. *No hay personajes femeninos en este episodio. *Todas las muertes de este episodio involucran ser aplastado. *Ésta es la peor muerte de Cuddles hasta el momento. *Esta es una de las pocas veces donde Cuddles tiene una muerte lenta *Aparecen dos códigos binarios en la versión Blurb de este episodio: #El primero es 01010011 01100001 01101101 01101000 01100001 01101001 01101110 01101111 01110000 01101000 01101111 01100010 01101001 01100001 00001101 00001010, que significa "Samhainophobia". #El segundo es 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01001000 01100001 01101100 01101100 01101111 01110111 01100101 01100101 01101110 00001101 00001010, que significa "Is the fear of Halloween", es decir "Es el miedo al Halloween". Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Blurb thumb|center|550 px Traducción de la Versión Blurb Cuddles is a lefty. Cuddles es zurdo. The first modern baseball field was invented in 1845. They probably had bases. El primer campo de baseball moderno fue inventado en 1845. Probablemente tenían bases. Hey beaver beaver beaver. SWING! Oye castor castor castor. ¡GOLPE! We go through a lot of balls when Russell plays. Atravesamos un montón de pelotas cuando Russell juega. This same thing happens when he picks his nose. Esto mismo sucede cuando se mete el dedo en la nariz. Maybe he should use the other hand. Tal vez debería usar la otra mano. Now we know why Cro-Marmot always carries a big bat. Ahora sabemos por qué Cro-Marmot siempre lleva un gran bate. Because he's the best hitter on the team. Porque es el mejor golpeador en el equipo. Mickey Mantle hit a home run 656 feet, but he was not in a big block of ice. Mickey Mantle bateó un cuadrangular de 656 pies, pero él no estaba en un gran bloque de hielo. Cuddles learned to climb in boot camp. Cuddles aprendió a trepar en el campo de entrenamiento. Never got the landing part down. Nunca llegó a la parte del aterrizaje. Lygophobia is the fear of being in a dark place. Lygofobia es el miedo a estar en un lugar oscuro. How did this hole get so huge? ¿Cómo logró este agujero ser tan grande? Taphophobia is the fear of being buried alive. Taphofobia es el miedo a ser enterrado vivo. Lumpy always has a tune in his head. Lumpy siempre tiene una melodía en la cabeza. Those headphones haven't worked in 3 years. Esos auriculares no han funcionado en 3 años. Why is he burying an empty coffin? Well it WAS empty ¿Por qué está enterrando un ataúd vacío? Bueno ESTABA vacío. This reminds me a bad joke. Do you know what Elvis would be doing if he were alive right now? Scratching at the lid of his coffin! Esto me recuerda una mala broma. ¿Sabes lo que Elvis estaría haciendo si estuviera vivo ahora mismo? ¡Rasguñando la tapa de su ataúd! I told you it was bad. Te dije que era malo. Where did he get that match? ¿De dónde sacó ese fósforo? He should get his money back on that manicure. Debería recuperar su dinero por esa manicura. The USDA recomends cooking rabbit to an internal temperature of a least 160° F. La USDA recomienda cocinar conejo a una temperatura interna de al menos 160° Fahrenheit. Some people prefer to marinate it for 8 hours in a dry red wine before smoking. Algunas personas prefieren marinarlo por 8 horas en vino tinto seco antes del ahumado. It tastes nothing like steak. No sabe a nada parecido al bistec. The average bathtub holds 151 liters of water. La bañera promedio contiene 151 litros de agua. Why is he watering a grave? ¿Por qué está regando una tumba? Hey, wasn't this hole next to a fence? Oye, ¿Este agujero no estaba al lado de una valla? There is a city in Arizona named Tombstone. Hay una ciudad en Arizona llamada Tombstone. Not sure how much water the average coffin holds. Or how long rabbits can hold their breath. No estoy seguro de cuánta agua contiene el ataúd promedio. O cuanto tiempo pueden los conejos aguantar la respiración. The world's record for holding your breath under water is 19 minutes and 21 seconds. El récord mundial por mantener tu respiración bajo el agua es de 19 minutos y 21 segundos. Even he cannot find a spigot at the end of a hose, Lumpy can tie a mean slippery eight loop knot! Aunque no puede encontrar el grifo en el extremo de una manguera, ¡Lumpy puede atar un nudo deslizadizo medio de ocho bucles! This is a seriously bad hare day! ¡Este es seriamente un mal día de liebres! Same truck Lammy steals in "A Bit of a Pickle". Except for these wooden side thingies. El mismo camión que Lammy roba en "A Bit of a Pickle". Excepto por esas cositas de madera a los lados. Of course she was a better driver. Por supuesto que ella es mejor conductora. Lost his license, somewhere in his sock drawer. Perdió su licencia, en algún lugar de su cajón de calcetines. When stuck in the mud it is best to gently rock the vehicle out. Or at least make sure there are no bears around. Cuando estás atascado en el lodo es mejor balancear el vehículo hacia afuera. O al menos asegúrate de que no hay osos cerca. Could this be a clue about what happened to Cub's mom? Or was he just shopping for headstones? ¿Puede esto ser una pista acerca de que le pasó a la madre de Cub? ¿O simplemente estaba comprando lápidas? Modeled after the Shelley Winters scene in Poseidon Adventure!. Except this part. ¡Modelado después de la escena de Shelley Winters en Aventura de Poseidon!. Excepto esta parte. Also lost some cheese in that sock drawer. También perdió algo de queso en ese cajón de calcetines. That's keeping your nose to the Firestone! ¡Eso es mantener tu nariz en la piedra de fuego! That pumpkin must mean this is a halloween episode. Esa calabaza debe significar que este es un episodio de halloween. Hey wasn't that lib destroyed by the truck tire? ¿Oye esa tapa no fue destruida por la rueda del camión? Rabbits will stay fresh for 1 to 2 days if refrigerated. Los conejos permanecerán frescos por 1 a 2 días si es refrigerado. However cartoon eyeballs stay fresh indefinitely. Sin embargo los ojos animados permanecen frescos indefinidamente. Mole saliva contains a acid that will paralyze their prey. La saliva de topo contiene un ácido que paralizará a su presa. Kakorrhaphiophobia is the fear of defeat. Thanatophobia is the fear of dying. Kakorrhaphiofobia es el miedo a la derrota. Thanatofobia es el miedo a morir. Doesn't ever wear socks. Ni siquiera usa calcetines. Thinks "The Mole" reality TV show is about him. Piensa que el programa de realidad de Televisión "The Mole" es sobre él. An eyeball a day keeps the optometrist away! ¡Un ojo por día mantiene alejado al optometrista! And now because it never gets old. The Comedy Robot! Y ahora porque nunca envejece. ¡El Robot de Comedia! We're going to search our candy for razorblades. Vamos a buscar nuestro caramelo para navajas. Samhainophobia. Is the fear of Halloween. Samhainofobia. Es el miedo al Halloween. Galería en:Can't Stop Coffin Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Episodios con Blurbs Categoría:Episodios de Halloween Categoría:Episodios sin personajes femeninos Categoría:Episodios 2008 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Cuddles Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes Categoría:Episodios con un Asesinato Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy Categoría:Episodios de Tortura Continúa